Ed Edd n Eddy 10
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: The story of how the Ed's use the Omnitrix! RULE #1: If you read you must review! Chapter 3 NOW UP!
1. Ch1: A weird day

Chapter 1

(Eddy is sleeping in his room, when Ed bursts in)

Ed: Eddy!! Edd's got a present for us!

(Ed grabs Eddy by his hair and suddenly glows green and turns into a giant mutant fly with his clothes still on)

Ed (in a weird tone): Stinkfly!

(Ed flies Eddy to Edd's house)

(Fast forward to Edd's house)

Eddy: Ok sock head, you got some explaining to do. First of, how did lumpy turn into this thing?

(Ed presses the strange badge on his mutant face and glows green again and turns back to himself)

(While Eddy was distracted by Ed, Edd put a special watch on Eddy's left wrist)

Eddy: Hey, what's this thing?

Edd: This THING is the Omnitrix. It's the most powerful piece of weaponry on the planet Eddy!

Eddy: Oh really??

Edd: Sigh. Just press the button on the front, turn the dial to the icon you want and slap it down. Then you'll turn into the form of the icon you chose.

(A ringing was coming from Ed's shoe)

(The watch on his shoe was at 11:00 AM)

Ed: Guys! It's school time!!

(Ed pulled his ear and the Ed's sprung into the air)

Edd: Ed, how did you do that?

Ed: How did I do what?

Eddy: Come on guys, let's just get to school!

(The Ed's pressed up the dials on their Omnitrixes)

Eddy: You have one too Edd?

Edd: Of course. You didn't think I would let you have all the fun, now did you?

(The Ed's turn their dials and slap them down)

(Ed turned into that mutant fly that has his clothes (but the mutant fly had an Omnitrix symbol on the front of his face))

Ed: Stinkfly!!!

(Edd turned into a red manta ray with yellow wings (with the same Omnitrix symbol, only on his chest))

Edd: Jetray!!!

(Eddy turned into a pterodactyl that has his clothes on (with the same Omnitrix symbol, only on his forehead))

Eddy (in a screeching tone): Eddactyl!!!

(The newly mutated Ed's flew to the school)

(Fast forward to school)

(The mutated Ed's fly to the school roof and Ed and Edd turn back to their normal forms)

Eddy (Eddactyl): Wait!!! How do I change back!?!?

(Edd presses the hour glass on Eddy's forehead and Eddy changes back)

Eddy: Hmm. So the badge is a shut off switch, right?

Edd: Yep.

Eddy: Cool.


	2. Ch2: Dodgeball: Next Level!

Chapter 2

(Fast forward 1 Min before gym)

(Edd is writing something on a piece of paper)

Eddy: What are you doing?

Edd: Writing my Will.

(The gym bell range)

Edd: I'm going to die.

Ed: Just go Echo-Echo.

Edd: Echo-Echo??

(Ed points to his Omnitrix)

Edd: Oh! You mean turn into Echo-Echo!

(Edd had a look on his face as if he had no choice)

(Fast Forward to gym)

(Game: Basket Ball)

(Team 1: Kevin, Sara, Nazz and Johnny)

(Team 2: Rolf, Ed, Edd and Plank)

Kevin: Let's play.

(Scores after five min: 5/2)

Rolf: Black head Ed boy do something!!

Kevin: Forget it Rolf, Double Dork is useless!!!

(Edd gets mad and activates his Omnitrix)

Edd: I'll show you who's useless!!

(He slaps down the dial, and in a flash he becomes a small and skinny white mutant, with a big head and mouth and an Omnitrix Symbol on his chest)

Edd (In an electronic voice): Echo-Echo!!!

(Echo-Echo multiplies into 20 Echo-Echo's)

Sara: Aw great.

(The scores 3 min later: 5/43)

Edd (Echo-Echo X20): We win, we win, hooray we win!!!!

Johnny: Plank says great job Edd.

(The Echo-Echo's become one again)

Edd (Echo-Echo): Thanks.

(Johnny and Echo-Echo shake hands. But Johnny starts to mutate and his mouth gets larger, plus he multiplies into 7 of himself.)

Edd (Echo-Echo): Jonny!?

Johnny (Mutant): I… I mean we, like this.


	3. Ch3: First Fight

Chapter 3

Edd (Echo-Echo): Johnny, what happened!?!?

Johnny (Mutant): Buzz off!!

(Johnny pushed Echo-Echo in the chest, which caused him to turn back to Edd)

Edd: Aw man! Well if Echo-Echo didn't work (Edd activates the Omnitrix) then try out Humongosaur!

(Edd slaps down the dial but it doesn't work)

Edd: (Gulp) this is a really bad time for a reboot.

(Ed runs in front of Edd)

Ed: Try this out!

(Ed activates his Omnitrix and slaps it down, turning Ed into a green plant like creature with red spikes on his head and a Omnitrix Symbol on his chest)

Ed (Swampfire): Super Ed!!!

(Swampfire blasts flames at 2 of the Mutant Johnny's and fries them)

Ed (Swampfire): 15 down!

(Kevin grabs Swampfires arm and starts to change into a green version of him with red spikes coming out of his hat.)

Kevin (Mutant): Take this dorky!

(Mutant Kevin shoots flames at Swampfire but he's not hurt)

Ed (Swampfire): Cool. I am invincible!

(Swampfire jabbed at Mutant Kevin until Kevin fell over)

Eddy: Hey (Eddy activated his Omnitrix) I wana fight too!!

(Eddy slapped down the dial and turned into a small yellow and green mutant with green lightning around him and a Omnitrix symbol on his chest)

Eddy: Buzzshock!!!

Eddy (Buzzshock): Alright!! You guys are in for a shock! No pun intended.

(Buzzshock shoots lightning bolts at 2 Mutant Johnny's and shorts them out and they fall over)

(Suddenly the 3 last Mutant Johnny's let out a huge sonic scream together and Swampfire, Buzzshock and Edd fly into the air. But Edd's Omnitrix dial popped up.)

Edd: Alright Johnny!! This is what you get for messing with…

(Edd slaps down the dial and turns into a 12FT tall human/dinosaur with an Omnitrix symbol on his chest)

Edd (Humongosaur): Dorasitapix!!!

(Humongosaur slams on the ground and splats the other 2 Mutant Johnny's which leaves 1 Mutant Johnny)

Edd (Humongosaur): I think I have a good amount of power, so I think this is a job for…

Humongosaur slaps his Omnitrix symbol and turns back to Edd. But activates his Omnitrix and slaps it down to turn into Echo-Echo

Edd: Echo-Echo!!!

(Echo-Echo multiplies into 500)

Edd (Echo-Echo X500): WALL OF… SOUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Then unleashes all their sonic screams in unison which sends the now normal Johnny flying into the sky)

(The 500 Echo-Echo's combine into one)

Edd (Echo-Echo): Intriguing! I didn't know I could that!

Eddy (Buzzshock): Is it all over?

(Swampfire, Buzzshock and Echo-Echo press their Omnitrix symbols and turns back to normal)

Ed: Yep!

Eddy: Hmm?

(Ed looks at Kevin who is now back to normal lying on the ground unconscious)

Eddy: Hey sock head! Didn't you make just 3 of those thingy's?

Edd: Hmm? They are called Omnitrixes! And yes I made just 3!

Eddy: Then why is there one on big chins wrist?

(Edd looks at Kevin's wrist)

Edd: Get that off his wrist!!! That's an energy absorption watch!!! That's how he and Johnny could turn into mutants!!

Eddy: Don't worry!

(Eddy activates his Omnitrix and slaps in down and turns into Buzzshock)

Eddy: Buzzshock!!

Edd: Eddy… Noooooo!!!

(Buzzshock blasts the watch and a green tornado surrounds Kevin and Buzzshock turn back into Eddy)

Ed: What's happening!?!?!?

Edd: The lightning super charged the watch Eddy!!!!! Now it'll absorb all the energy within 5 miles, and that will power a nuclear exploitation!!!

Eddy: So what!?!?

Edd: Eddy, do you even know how many energy powered Mutants are in each one of these!?!?!?

(Edd pointed to his Omnitrix)

Eddy: Aaaaah, Ten!?!?

Edd: There are Millions!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (12 million to be correct)

Eddy: That's bad right!?

Edd: You are the most incompetent selfish delinquent I have ever seen!!!!!!!!! This is the most incompetent thing you've ever done!!!!!! And that's a long list!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: Will the Ed's survive!? Will 5 miles of peach creek be destroyed!? And why have the producers waited 3 chapters to put me on!?!?!?!?!?!? Find out in the next chapter of Ed Edd n Eddy 10!!!!


	4. Ch4: Fugitives?

Chapter 4

Edd: Were all going to die!! And it's your entire fault Eddy!!!

Eddy: Fine!! If it's my fault, then I'm going to fix it!!!

(Eddy activates his Omnitrix)

Eddy: It's Hero Time…

(Eddy slaps down his Omnitrix and turns into a purple crystal like mutant with a Omnitrix symbol on his chest)

Eddy: Chromastone style!!!!

(Chromastone runs into the green tornado and jumps at Kevin's watch and grabs it)

Eddy (Chromastone): I have always wanted to do this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Chromastone head butts Kevin's skull and rips the watch off of Kevin's wrist, and crushes it. Then the tornado disappears and Chromastone turns back to Eddy after hitting the ground.)

Ed: You did it Eddy!!!

Edd: Nice work!

Eddy: Chromastone rocks!!! I even got 2 bucks off of him. Let's go to the candy store!

(Ed Edd n Eddy walk to the candy store but an ambulance comes five minutes later)

(Fast Forward to the Hospital)

(Nazz, Sara and Rolf are waiting to hear from the doctor of Johnny and Kevin, and the doctor comes out.)

Nazz: Are they OK Doctor?

Doctor: I have good news and bad news. Johnny might have some hearing loss but he'll be fine. But I'm afraid Kevin's skull will have to stay supervises.

Rolf: What has caused this?

Doctor: Well, all we know is that he won't stop saying the word Dorks.

Sara: The Ed's are going to pay!!

(Fast Forward to Ed's house)

Eddy: Mmmmm. Those jawbreakers were good.

Edd: Hmmm?

(Eddy sees red and blue lights on the horizon)

Edd: Hey! What's that!?

Ed: Turn on the TV!!

(Edd turns on the TV)

Anker Man: Today's top story! 3 boys pound in a boys head! The victim: Kevin is now at Peach Creak general hospital. The three fugitives: Ed Edd and Eddy are in an unknown area.

(Ed Edd n Eddy go pail white)

Anker Man: In other news, enough money has been raised to cure world hunger… but all the money will go to creating gel to make weird old people young.

(Edd turns off the TV)

Edd: You just had to head butt Kevin, didn't you???

Eddy: I didn't know I'd break his skull!!

(Police officers break down Ed's front door)

Officer: Ed, Edd and Eddy, we know you're in there!!!

Ed: JAIL BAD FOR ED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edd: I only have one choice…

(Edd activates his Omnitrix)

Edd: This is only for emergencies… this definitely qualifies as such…

(He slaps down the dial and transforms into a muscular being that is black and looks like he has stars in him)

Edd (In a spacey tone): ALIEN-X!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Alien-X walks outside)

Edd (Alien-X): Transaction failed!!! We shall not go to jail!!!

Officer: Shoot IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The police shot at Alien-X, but it had no effect)

Edd (Alien-X): …………………………Transaction agreed!!! You shall be beaten!!!!!!!!!!!

(Alien-X lifted its fingers and shot a massive beam a energy at the police)

Edd (Alien-X): Transaction agreed!!!

(Alien-X turned back to Edd)

Edd: Fellows, lets get out of here!!!

(The Ed's ran into the forest behind Ed's house)

(But just then, someone appeared at the rubble)

N/A: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… I will get their powers……………… isn't that right…………………… Plank…?

Narrator: What will happen to the Ed's??? Will they keep their powers????????? And why am I getting paid so little!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Find out next time on… Ed Edd N Eddy 10!!!!!!!


End file.
